


Aisenma

by Empress14



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress14/pseuds/Empress14
Summary: From being the sweetest couple that their friends has ever seen To being every couple's worst nightmare.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 3





	Aisenma

Things around the world keeps changing.

Change is constant.

They were happy.

They thought they will be happy.

But like the world, their relationship starts to change too.

From being the sweetest couple that their friends has ever seen.

To being every couple's worst nightmare.

The couple and love that was destroyed by sins.

Someone cheated.

Someone committed a big mistake. 

Jongin just find himself in a secret relationship with the guy he met at the bar one time.

Thought that the mistake of sleeping with the guy is just one night mistake, but he was wrong..

Coz he start to craved for more.

Head and mind blank, just him and the guy, forgetting the world around them.

Doing things under the comforter and above the bed.

Jongin felt so alive. He forgot his lover that is waiting and being patient with him every single time.

But his world crash when one time, he received a news. His boyfriend Kyungsoo, was in the hospital.

Head was injured severely and was fighting for his life.

While driving, memories of them being together flashed like a movie into his head.

Tears are falling down while regretting every single mistake and cheating he did behind kyungsoo's back.

He regrets everything. He promise, he promise that he will change, he will stop his sins. He will be faithful to his boyfriend.

But karma is a bitch.

Karma hit him so bad.

Kyungsoo was diagnosed on something that ruined his life.

He try to pursue and court him again.

He did everything he can.

But seems like they will never gonna be the same anymore.

Days turns into weeks.

And weeks turns into months.

He keep going even though there is a small chance that they will be back together.

One.

Two.

Three.

He cant count how many times the tears fall in his eyes.

He felt so broken.

After seeing his love...

Kissing someone else..

Did he fell out of love with me?

One. Two. Three.

He slowly walk backwards.

Trying not to be notice by the two.

He will try to forget this. He will gonna assume that he never see that.

But even of he pretended that he didnt see it, his heart cant ignore it. It keeps aching.

He finds himself again, crying. Alone in his bed, in his house.

He never felt so lonely. So broken.

He wish he never cheated. He wish he never cheated on Kyungsoo.

If he could turn back time.

If he can..

If he can..

.  
.  
.

He keeps chasing him.

But looks like things are not processing. His efforts are dump like waste.

Thought that nothing can make him more broken...

But he was wrong.

Kyungsoo will gonna get married to the guy.

And whats more painful is that...

Kyungsoo smiles at him, infront of him while saying the news.

He forced a smile. And just accepted it.

Kyungsoo deserves to be happy.

And looks like the guy can give him happiness.

He look at the envelop in his hand.

The wedding invitation.

How cruel the world is...

Even if he is broken, he decided to attend.

He want to see Kyungsoo to be happy.

He will look pathetic to the eyes of people who knew him but he didnt care.

Breathing heavily, tightly gripping the steering wheel, slowly wiping his tears. Whispering to his self that he can do it. He can do it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He cant do it.

But he need to.

He starts the car.

************

Kyungsoo knew it all along.

He knew Jongin was cheating on him.

He thought that his boyfriend will stop doing it after sometime. He hope too much. But the guy didnt.

Martyr? Maybe. He just love Jongin so much.

But after some time, he got tired.

He knew Jongin was cheating on him for awhile now, but it hurts to see your boyfriend, kissing someone else on a public place.

In front of the coffee house where he was at.

He close his eyes and let the tears fall.

He had enough.

He went outside and drove the car.

Because of being too preoccupied and crying too much, he met an accident.

He found himself at a bright and white room, in a hospital room. Head empty, felt lonely and useless.

Memories starts to be remembered.

Like how him and Jongin met, confess their feelings to each other, their first kiss, him saying yes to Jongin when he was asked to be the guy's boyfriend

To the time Jongin starts to get busy with something that turns out that he is cheating.

The door opens, he saw a doctor approaching. Asking him question.

Then a thought came into his mind.

A plan.

He pretend.

He pretend to have an amnesia.

He wants Jongin to suffer. He wants to forget everything about the guy, everything from the moment he jongin until the last memory of him with his mind.

Retrogade Amnesia

An Amnesia where you can’t recall memories that were formed before the event that caused the amnesia..

He saw how Jongin cried while holding his hand and listening to the doctor's word.

Its not enough.

He wants more.

He wants more of Jongin's tear and regrets.

Its hard to pretend but for revenge, he can do anything.

The guy keeps chasing him after the accident.

Giving him everything.

But its not enough. Not enough.

Then he met a guy. A guy with a charming smile and good personality.

The guy made him feel like a teenager again. He felt so inlove and alive.

He forgot Jongin. He kissed the guy in the lips and smiled to him.

He knew Jongin was watching. But he didnt care less.

Thought that will make his ex to stop but no, Jongin keeps talking and pursuing him. 

Months later...

His current boyfriend propose to him.

He was so happy. He said yes.

He is quite doubting but the love and excitement is bigger. He let his love ruled.

He personally gave the invitation to Jongin.

He saw how the guy's happiness faded.

He decides that this might be the end of his revenge.

Or maybe,

This wedding is his biggest and most destructive revenge.

This will be the last revenge.

He will let go of his bitterness and will start a new life with his sooon to be husband.

The wedding day came.

People are busy around him.

He is fidgetting. He saw his friends entering the room and hugged him.

They greet him. They are all here...

Except Jongin.

He look at his phone few meters away from him.

The wedding was ended peacefully.

Jongin didnt showed up.

While he was on his table infront of the guess, he saw how Sehun shot upwards and walk towards the door. He also see Suho followed the tall guy.

Maybe they were fighting, he thought.

After month later, withouht Jongin's presence, he decided to ask one of his friends, Baekhyun.

His friend's eye went wide and speak.

"You didnt know?"

"Know what?"

"The day of your wedding, Jongin met an accident while driving to go to the wedding"

He got shocked.

His heart aches. He cant help himself but to ask more.

"Is he okay now?"

The guy stared at him emptyly. Also trying to read him. Baek shake his head.

"You really didnt know? That means you never visited him?"

He didnt answer. He was scared. He didnt know why he is scared. He turn around and walk away.

After knowing that Jongin met an accident, he didnt visit him. He pretend not to know him.

They broke up. He cheated on him. But should i be heartless?  
Maybe i should. Besides, we dont have communication anymore.

After two months, his relationship with his husband starts to fall apart.

The guy is cheating on him and actually married to another guy.

He didnt know. He cried and cried for days.

The marriage between him and his husband was dismissed. It was null and void.

It was horrible. At least, Jongin didnt made him a mistress. And tried to pursue him again, he thought.

Not like his ex-husband, acting like he cant live alone. He felt good and relief that he dumped his ex-husband. He never thought that guy was a douchebag.

He was single once again.

He needs someone to talk to.

So he decided to went to Jongin.

He saw him there.

Sitting on the bench at the middle of the beautiful garden.

He starts to walk slowly and silently towards him.

He sat beside the guy, arms touching.

He miss Jongin.

He miss his bestfriend Jongin.

If they didnt turned into lovers, are they still bestfriends until now?

He slowly take the guys hand nad intertwine their hands.

"I have a lot to say to you but im gonna start in what's important... I miss you..."

He smile and he hold Jongin's hand tightly as he continue to speak.

"Its been months since we last saw each other. Never thought that we, you, can endure it. You said you cant live without me right? Hahaha"

"Have you ever thought that what if we didnt confess to each other before? Maybe we are still together and happy. Maybe we disnt hurt each other"

"But as we know, everything's happen for a reason right? We learned so many things after what happened between us"

Tears starts to form on the corner of his eyes.

"But after everything happened, im so glad that i met you Jongin"

He let his tears to fall down.  
He leaned into Jongin's shoulder.

The figure starts to fade until it disappears into the thin air.

He was alone. He was alone all the time. He cant accept the fact. He cant.

I know you can hear me Jongin. You will always guide me right? You promised me. You love me right?

Now, he really wish he had amnesia, so that he can escape this reality that the guy was gone. That the guy left him.

He whispered while his eyes are close...

I miss you.

End.


End file.
